


Do Shinigami Blush?

by xXvocaloidqueenXx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, F/F, Oneshot, REM - Freeform, Rem x Misa, Sapphic, Yagami Light - Freeform, Yuri, amane misa - Freeform, rem death note, remisa - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXvocaloidqueenXx/pseuds/xXvocaloidqueenXx
Summary: a rem/misa oneshot in which misa asks stupid questions and rem simps . as usual . nothing unusual here .
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem
Kudos: 9





	Do Shinigami Blush?

**Author's Note:**

> yknow what sucks? i STILL see people trying to say that rem’s love for misa wasn’t romantic and that rem wasn’t gay. YOU WANNA KNOW FUCKING WHAT? i say that’s bullshit. in the very first episode that rem was introduced she explained how a shinigami can only die by FUCKING FALLING IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN. REM DIED THE EXACT SAME WAY GELUS DIED. BY FALLING IN LOVE WITH MISA. so how is rem’s love for misa different? and don’t hit me with that “love has multiple facets” bullshit. I WONT TAKE IT. REM WAS A FUCKING LESBIAN. I DONT CARE.

“Hey, Rem?”  
She was always like this. She would always ask the same old questions, like the occasional “Do Shinigami have hearts?” or, “Do Shinigami bleed?” and I would always reply with a short, blunt answer. I sometimes contemplated whether to dismiss her antics and let a short, shallow breath escape my lips, just shallow enough to let her know I wasn’t interested. But, strangely, something drew me in and even stranger, I found it hard to ignore her.  
“What is it?” I said, turning to face her. She was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling, clutching the Death Note to her chest. Her blonde locks lay splayed out like a dandelion clock.  
“Do Shinigami blush?”  
I looked down at her silently. If i’m completely honest, I was taken aback. I had never thought about it before. Do Shinigami blush? I closed my eyes for a few seconds, drinking in the darkness that enfolded me as I did. I opened them again to see Misa sitting on the side of the bed cross legged, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Well, I’m not sure.” I said.

Misa giggled softly. She shuffled closer to me. 

“You have to know, right? You can feel it happening!” 

What?

“Feel..what happening?” 

Misa craned her neck to look at me directly. Her gaze locked with mine and she stared at me sternly.

“What?” 

Misa sighed softly. 

“It must be sad not knowing what love feels like, huh.” 

She sat back and examined the ceiling once again. 

“Like me and Light, for example. Well-“

She went on a tangent about her love for Light and Light’s love for her, but I tuned it out. I thought about it. In that moment, I finally realised that there is only one power stronger than death itself.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> wait but like- do they? idk man.. since they don’t have any blood (?) they can’t blush... but i’d like to think that they do :( IDK MAN maybe i’m looking too deep into it but- wait does that mean ryuk can blush WAITTT can someone draw that? blushing ryuk <3 blushing rem <3 I NEED IT


End file.
